fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Space Gamera
Space Gamera is a SpaceGodzilla/Gamera hybrid Kaiju created by SuperNerd. Appearance Space Gamera looks like a chibi Gamera with purple godzilla dorsal plates going down it's back and long tail. He has a red tummy and two small arms. He has random orange spots on him for no reason. History Space Gamera was made by the same scientist who made Beetlenorg (unsurprisingly.). People believe that this time he actually went insane as he mixed the dead corpse of Gamera with random space DNA he got from some edgy loner space dealer. He combined it and then poof. Space Gamera took a quick liking to anime, but no, not good anime. Shit like Dragonmaid. That anime. He became and edgy loner, and one day, while trying to convince someone to like SAO after the part where it became total horse shit, he found MLP. He loved it so much he became a Brony. His creator, so sad that this was a thing now, banished him from Earth, causing him to live on Mars. He aided in the execution of Giodrah. After this he was banished from Universe 666 and sent to the Refugee Universe, where he lived until being brought to the surface by Flur. He tried to kill SuperNerd, but Cdr got the best of him and he faded out of existence. It is unknown what has happened of him since, although it is theorized that he was sent to a void in between the Refugee Universe and Universe 1. Abilitites * Crystals. Space Gamera just like SpaceGodzilla can sprout giant purple crystals from the ground to help regain energy. * Telekinesis. Space Gamera can pick up things with it's mind and throw them. * Levitation. Space Gamera can float above the ground. Not as high as flying, but still enough to get the upper hand. * High Intellect. Space Gamera can outsmart many opponents. * Corona Beam. From the gem on it's head Space Gamera can shoot yellow lightning like bolts that deal massive damage. * Flight. Space Gamera tucks in it's limbs and head and shoots bursts of fire from the wholes in it's shell causing it to fly. * Fire Ball. Space Gamera can shoot a large fire ball from it's mouth * Suicide Fire Ball. Space Gamera lights up with an amazing light and explodes, causing it to die. * Weeb Powers - Cuz I'm a Weeaboo..... A filthy Weeaboo... * Brony Powers - I'm so insecure I watch a childrens show meant for little girls and make R34 of it. Trivia * Space Gamera was the first of many SpaceGodzilla variants or SpaceGodzilla esc Kaiju variants on this wiki. * This was I, SuperNerds, third page. The other two are already deleted. * This page has literally been reworked 3 times. I made it so crappy I had to re do it, and now it is what it is today. * This was one of the first pages on the wiki. Now it's part of the Universe 666 shit show. Category:Kaiju Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Gamera Category:Male Category:Godzilla Category:Clones Category:SpaceGodzilla variations Category:Gamera variations Category:Universe 666 Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:Refugee Universe Category:Variants on existing Kaiju